godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Biollante (King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters)
Biollante '(ビオランテ ''Biorante) is a rose-human-monster hybrid, and the love interest of Gigan in ''King Ghidorah: Monster Zero. '' '''Subtitle: ''Rose Monster'' (ローズ怪獣 Rōzu kaijū) Appearance Biollante's main feature is her crocodile-like mouth, that has six tusks sticking from her maw, as well as plenty of sharp teeth in tandem with the tusks. Her eyes are colored black. Her body is mainly green in color, and plant-like in texture. There is an orange orb near her neck that glows if she gets angry or is in the dark. While not possessing true limbs, she does have four tentacles ending in Venus flytrap-like "heads". These tentacles are extremely strong and can hold her own weight for a few seconds if she chooses to stand on them. In her pre-evolution "rose" form, her form is relatively simple - her head is a giant rosebud, and her body is essentially "a rose stem on steroids", according to Shiragami's assistant. History Pre-Series Biollante started life as a human by the name of Erika Shiragami, whose father, Genshiro, was an expert botanist under the employ of the EDF. While alive, Erika had an affinity for roses. In the year 1989, a terrorist attack killed Erika and destroyed her rose garden. Heartbroken, Genshiro inserted Erika's DNA into the lone surviving rose, which was Erika's favorite. A month later, Genshiro got his hands on some G-Cells from the EDF and spliced them with the rose, in the hope that the rose - and Erika - would live forever. Unforunately, things took a different turn five days later when the rose grew to gargantuan proportions and gained sentience. Breaking out of Shiragami's lab, the giant rose took to the waters of Osaka harbor. Faced with their first giant monster attack in a decade, the E.D.F tried dealing with the beast, but their attacks couldn't do much to harm the beast. Genshiro, upon seeing the beast, named it Biollante, "The monster with my daughter's soul.". Somehow, the name got leaked to the media and E.D.F, and it was used as her codename ever since. The E.D.F then decided to send Kiryu and MechaGodzilla 2 to deal with her, and the two managed to "kill" her by a combination of their Triple Hyper Maser and Mega-Buster rays. However, Biollante resurfaced the next day farther out at sea - this time, bigger, stronger, and much more menacing. Kiryu and MechaGodzilla 2 again were sent out to destroy her, but Biollante proved far tougher than expected and dealt with them with easily. However, just as the two mechs were about to be destroyed, Godzilla Jr. surfaced from the sea and freed his mechanical clones. With a third Godzilla now in the playing field, all three Godzillas were able to destroy Biollante and send her spores out into space, just at the first crack of dawn on December 15, 1989 - the tenth anniversary of Godzilla's death. However, unbeknownst to the people of Earth, Biollante was far from dead and would return in due time. Powers and Abillities *'Sap Ray' - Biollante can fire a green steam of sap from her mouth. The radiation it gives off is highly toxic. *'Speed '- Despite her massive bulk, Biollante can walk a quick speed when she wants. *'Endurance and Regenaration '- Having Godzilla's cells, Biolllante can survive a beating and heal wounds fairly easily. *'Strength' - Due to her size, it is obvious that she would have great strength to accompany her bulk. Trivia *Her English dub's voice actor, Rachel Lillis, is most famous for her voice acting in anime, mainly in ''Pokemon ''and ''Slayers. '' **Ironically Eric Stuart, who plays Gigan - Biollante's love interest in the series - also played a character in ''Slayers ''who was the love interest of Rachel Lillis' character. *Apparently, she prefers being called "Erika" rather than Biollante. Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters Fanon